Germany x Dominate Reader ((lemonsmut one-shot))
by KynKitty
Summary: You are the very dominate Reader. Here you are in control, a lemon/fluffy one-shot. How does Ludwig react?


((A Germany x Reader requested by my broski vegetaloverforever!)) ((LEMON/SMUT! One-shot)) Germany was walking to a café. He had to pick up some coffee so he would relax, Italy was getting to him bad that day. He ordered his drink, him still in his uniform and looked at you. You sat at a table with a cup and a cookie. He smiled warmly at you, he blushed pink feeling like a creep though. He decided to be the man and sit across from you. You looked up curious at the figure in front of you, he was quite large. You smirked and decided to have some fun with the handsome man. "Hi the name is _ what's yours?" Germany blushed pink again and looked at you "G-Germany...or Ludwig" you smiled and held his hand in yours "well it's nice to meet you Ludwig" he smiled and drunk his coffee more. You stand up and slide on his lap smirking. Ludwig blushed red and stuttered "m-mizz-"{miss}you giggled and put a finger up to his soft lips "I need you to walk me home its dark" it was dark outside so he decided he would. He cleans up and started to walk you home. You kept teasing with him by swaying your hips, to winking and scrapping your body against his. Ludwig was getting impatient and aroused fast. He takes you by the hand and walked you into your house fast. He was still shy and stopped at the bed. You looked at him; seeing he was shy you guided him. You pushed him on top of you on the bed. He blushed red and kissed you softly. You kissed back with force and rubbed his chest. He moaned low and stroked your hair softly. You decide to step it up and take off his shirt. He blushes and takes yours off slowly. He bends more down and kissed your neck, he then bites hard enough to make blood appear, he licks up the blood and rubbed your sides. You moaned loud, he loved it and made his member grow larger. He takes off your bra, after fumbling with it and kissed your breast softly. You gasp and let him know you wanted more, you start to rub his member soft then turning into hard strokes. Ludwig moans loud, he kisses down south and bite at your stomach. You blushed and pulled on his hair, messing it up on the way. He undoes your pants and sees your wet panties. He flushed red and you took charge and yanked off his tight pants. His tent in his black boxers bounced at your movement. You smiled and took his boxers off, Ludwig looks away embarrassed at his full erected member. You took him in your mouth and sucked his tip first, then his whole shaft. Ludwig moaned loud in pure pleasure he was receiving. You bobbed your head back and forth fast getting him ready. Ludwig loses control of his senses and pins you to the bed. He ripped your panties off and slammed into you very hard. You moaned in major ecstasy. His breaths hard, gasps at your tightness. You grip his shoulders and dig your nails into his skin, he bites his lip from the intense pleasure. He rammed in and out, you moaned in high pitch moans and screams. It only motivated him more "AH~ JA!" he moaned deep. You buck your hips hard onto his member. Ludwig starts to feel a sensation in his lower stomach region, "I-I zink I'm cumming!"{Think} you nod "me too~" feeling your own knot forming. He speeds up much faster and without warning he came hard, it felt like buckets. You came very shortly moaning his name "L-LUDWIG", feeling his warm seed inside you. He rides out a little and pulls out and collapse beside you. You smile weak and cuddle into his warm, sweaty chest. He holds you and smiled while panting. "Zat was amazing" {that} you smirked and kissed his cheek. [Alternative ending] You and Germany were in bed, and then the 'awesome' Prussia came in laughing. "KESESESESESEESE oh little brother got laid~" Germany hisses and throws his daggers of glares at him. "I once killed a man with his own mustache and a grape…" Prussia looks at him then smirks "I once went a hour without a beer,…and only cried for 20 minutes" Germany yells "GET OUT NOW!" 


End file.
